The Gift
by Ztarlight
Summary: Just a little Christmas ZAGR fluff...


(Yeah!! It's another ZAGR song-fic by me! Disclaimer: Do I look like Vasquez? Well, not that you can see me, but I don't. I'm not him. Worship him, not   
me... though you can worship me if you like. XD I dun own this song either. And forgive me if I go OOC with this. Yah, I get this disclaimer over with,cuz   
I feel like singing a dedication! Sing with me people:  
  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday, dear Amythest Soul,  
Happy Birthday to you!  
_____________________________  
  
The Gift  
  
  
The world was beautiful.  
  
It was Christmas Eve., and the land was covered in a soft, white blanket. The snow continued to fall, gently, swirling around those who decided to frolic  
and play. A soft breeze occasionally made it's way across the noses of the spectators, but that was an uncommon event. The city was unusually quiet,  
all the hustle and bustle of the last minute shoppers absorbed by the layers and layers of flully ice.  
  
Gaz stepped softly in the snow, listending to the crunching of the crystalline powder under her boots. A smile graced her face for a change. Today was  
a special day. Besides being Christmas Eve, she was going out on a date with Zim.  
  
Okay, so it wasn't exactly a *date*. But it was going to be the two of them going out somewhere. It wasn't that long ago when Gaz stumbled upon Zim's  
secret. She knew, she didn't care, and decided to help him fit in with the human life.  
  
Naturally, Zim questioned her. She just told him that it would be to get revenge on Dib. The real truth was, Gaz had seen more than enough of her world,  
and a new society appealed to her.  
  
Today, she invited Zim to go to a tree-lighting ceremony in the park. Afterwards, there was going to be a bonfire. Gaz figured Zim would like that.  
  
She stopped in front of the tall green house. Suddenly a queasy feeling overcame her. (Am I... nervous?) That's odd... she didn't feel that way a minute  
ago. (I've never felt nervous in front of this house before. What's going on?) Shaking it off, Gaz stepped by the gnomes and rang the bell.  
  
Gir answered the door. "Hiiiii!!  
  
Gaz couldn't help but to smile. Zim's puppy was so adorable... "Hi. Is Zim around?"  
  
"He's in the toilet. I'll go get him for you!!" Gir skipped off and dove into the sink.  
  
Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Right." She stepped inside and looked around. The house's interior was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Then   
again, the *exterior* was different too, but... the walls were rotating shades of green and purple. Odd little posters decorated the lower level, with   
sayings like, "I eat food," "Kitchen," and "Squid". Looking up, she saw that the ceiling was composed of wires. Sighing, she waited around until she   
heard the whirring of the trashcan elevator.  
  
Zim stepped out a moment later without his disguise. Gaz said nothing, but instead stared at his eyes. They were bright, oval rubies, like rare jewels.  
How nice they were. The eyes turned and looked into her own. "Ah! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to take you to the park, remember?"  
  
Zim frowned. "I never agreed to go anywhere with you!"  
  
Gaz growled. "Listen Zim. I did NOT drag myself over here for nothing. You're going to get a coat, and we're going to walk to the park, got it?"  
  
Zim said nothing, but glared back at her for a few minutes. "Fine." He headed off in search of a jacket.  
  
Gaz sighed. She hadn't intended to be so harsh to him, but she had to get a point across, and that point was, you don't waste any of Gaz Membrane's   
time unless you have a death wish.  
  
A few minutes later, Zim came into the living room, zipping up his winter coat. "Alright, I have onbtained my jacket. Can we leave?" He put his hand on   
the doorknob.  
  
"Wait, Zim!"  
  
"What?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Gaz held out his wig and contacts. "You might want to put these on."  
  
Zim said nothing; he just calmly took them from her and put them on. Why was she being so nice? He knew that she was different then most humans, but  
none had ever shown any type of affection. (Maybe she really does want to help me...)  
  
  
  
On the walk there, Gaz was full of thoughts.  
  
(Oh, man... I never thought I'd like him like *this*! He won't return the affection; I'm surprised enough that the agreed to let me help him.) She looked over   
at Zim and tried to read his expression. It almost loked as if her were nerovus as well. (Then again, who knows?)  
  
They stopped at a crosswalk. Across the street was a young couple stood hand in hand. Gaz shifter her wright, letting her arm brush against Zim's. He  
flinched slightly at the touch, obviously not expecting her to do that. She waited for him, though she tried to act like nothing was happening. She felt his   
arm move, his hand was sliding towards hers...  
  
The couple across the street leaned in for a kiss. Zim gagged, and Gaz coughed. "Um, the light's green..." she pointed out.  
  
Zim nodded. "Yes, let's go."  
  
They hurried across. The sun was setting; the lighting was going to start soon. Zim decidec to make a conversation as they walked. "So, tell me. *Why*  
am I attending this stupid thing again?"  
  
"Because," Gaz explained, "It's something that humans do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To celebrate Christmas! It's one of our special holidays."  
  
"..."  
  
"Didn't you have hoidays on Irk?"  
  
"Well..." Zim sighed. He didn't really like to talk about his home planet. "We did, but they weren't as... lavish as the one you have."  
  
Gaz rolled her eyes. "You don't know what you're missing. C'mon!" She grabbed his wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" he yelped.  
  
"We've got a party to attend!!"  
  
  
  
The candle lighting brought back many memories for Gaz. She used to attend them a lot with her mother when was smaller. The anticipation was   
building up inside of her, and she gripped Zim's hand in delight.  
  
Zim wasn't sure why he allowed her. She had a soft touch, and it was warm, maybe that was it. The warmth she held.  
  
"Here it comes, Zim!" Gaz cried.  
  
How beautiful it was. The tree, lampposts, and the streetlights were all lit up in a slew of red, green, white, blue, orange, and yellow. After staring at the  
dipslay for a few precious moments, Gaz pulled him aside for the second part of the ceremony.  
  
"Now what? We saw the tree, I want to go home!"  
  
"Not yet." Gaz smiled. "We still need to do the Yule log."  
  
"What's a Yule log?" Zim asked as they joined another small group.  
  
"Well, you decorate a log, and gather a group of friends. They all place their hands on it and make a wish. Then, you burn the log, and if your intentions  
of the wish are pure, it comes true."  
  
"Okay... who lights it?"  
  
"You submit you name and they choose randomly. The one who gets picked gets to light the log with a friend or... loved one." Gaz felt her cheeks grow  
warm and she looked away.  
  
Zim noticed that Gaz's face was turning pink. (Where have I seen that before? ...?! That girl! At the crosswalk. She was... her face... she was a pink   
human, because she was with that guy!! Does Gaz... love me?)  
  
Strangely enough, Zim didn't feel appaled by that idea. (You dolt! She's a human! She can't love me! She's one of them, and she's... she's... she's quite  
pretty, actually...) He looked over at Gaz, who was still avoiding her gaze.  
  
Gaz was focused on a group of children that we're playing with their dog. They looked so happy...  
  
  
/When the snow is falling down/  
/Children laughin all around/  
/Lights are turning on/  
/Like a fairy tale come true/  
  
  
They placed their hands down and silently wished to themselves. Now they picked the burners. Wait a second...  
  
"Gaz..." Zim whispered, "Gaz..."  
  
"W-what?" She stuttered.  
  
"Did you put my name up there?"  
  
"Uhm... well, I---"  
  
She was cut off by the group head announcing the yule log burners. "And this year, it's..." he opened the paper, "Zim Nekri!"  
  
Zim gaped. " 'Nekri'? What kind of name is that?!"  
  
Gaz shrugged. "It's 'Irken' spelled backwards. Besides, I didn't know if you had a last name."  
  
"That's nobody's business." He slipped his hand into Gaz's. "C'mon, I guess you're lighting the log with me."  
  
The group head smiled. "Ah, you're Zim?"  
  
"Yes." He took the lighter. "Uhm..." he whispered, "what do I do now, Gaz?"  
  
"This," she whispered back. She placed her hand over Zim's and flicked the switch. A spark flew out, and a flame burst forth after that. They put their   
hands down by the log and let it ignite. Cheers erupted from the small crowd.  
  
"You did it, Zim," Gaz congradulated.  
  
"No Gaz. *We* did it." He smiled.  
  
  
/Sitting by the fire we made/  
/You're the answer when I prayed/  
/I would find someone/  
/And baby I found you./  
  
  
Most of the group left after that. A few people decided to stay after and watch the fire, Zim and Gaz included. They leaned back against a tree, a few  
feet away from the flame, quietly thinking to themselves.  
  
  
/All I want is to hold you forever/  
/All I need is you more every day/  
/You saved my heart/  
/From being broken apart/  
/You gave your love away/  
/And I'm thankful everyday/  
/For the gift./  
  
  
The fire was so warm, and nice... Gaz yawned and leaned her head on Zim's shoulder, drifting off into a quiet slumber.  
  
Zim jumped at her touch. He looked down and noticed how calm she looked. Not something that Gaz usually is. Zim slowly, instinctively, wrapped his  
arms around Gaz and pulled her close, softly stroking her velvet hair.  
  
  
/Watching as you softly sleep/  
/What I'd give if I could keep/  
/Just this moment/  
/If only time stood still.../  
  
  
Zim had been on Earth for quite some time now. How long would he be here? Would Gaz still care for him as the years passed? He lightly touched her  
face. No matter; he would still have a spot in his heart for her... God, she looked beautiful like that...  
  
  
/But the colors fade away/  
/And the years will make us gray/  
/But baby in my eyes/  
/You'll still be beautiful!/  
  
  
Gaz leaned into his touch. She smiled lightly, whispering something unintellligible.   
  
Zim grinned. Maybe she *would* care.  
  
  
/All I want is to hold you forever/  
/All I need is you more everyday/  
/You saved my heart/  
/From being broken apart/  
/You gave your love away/  
/And I'm thankfull everyday/  
/For the gift./   
  
  
There were no words to describe this moment. The snow was falling gently, the fire flickered away underneath the falling flakes, and Zim held Gaz in his   
arms. How could this get any better?  
  
Gaz moaned softly and stirred as she slowly woke up.  
  
"Did you have a nice nap?"  
  
"Yeah..." She looked into his eyes. "I had a nice dream."  
  
He stared back. "About what?"  
  
"Zim..." she wrapped her arms around him, "I can't hide my feeling from you anymore, even if I get hurt. The truth of the matter is Zim, I..."  
  
"I love you too, Gaz."  
  
  
/You gave your love away/  
  
  
Gaz gasped in shock, then she smiled. "I guess wishes *do* come true..."   
  
  
/I can't find the words to say/  
  
  
"Merry Christmas, Gaz," Zim whispered.  
  
  
/And I'm thankful everyday.../  
  
  
He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
  
/For the Gift./  
  
__________  
Happy 17th, Amythest Soul. 


End file.
